


A Long Journey Ficlets

by Aidaran



Series: Voyager's LightVerse [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, Delta Flyer, Drabble Collection, Engineering, Ficlets, Fluff, Fun, Happy, Humor, Multi, Sweet, crew shenanigans, no end game, prompts, voyager long journey, voyager's children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: A collection of stories from prompts, in an AU where Voyager never gets home. Probably most of them will be happy fluff and humor.I'm using the #9 fluff/angst list from here: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/.





	1. Stop moving!

Year 16.

* * *

 

“Ouch!”

“Stop moving!”

“But it hurts! This is Klingon hair we are talking about, Naomi!”

Naomi sighed, resignation all over her face. 

“Miral, as I see it, you have two options. Either you stay still and let me take all this mess from your hair, or you go to your quarters and explain to your mother how you ended up with your hair plastered with biogel  _ and then  _ got Leola flowers all over it. Your choice.”

Miral turned, her thick eyebrows frowned.

“Give me a third option?”

Naomi kept brushing her hair and removing the vicious little tendrils from it.

“Come on, Naomi, you are an engineer. Surely you have another opt... ouch! Watch it!”

“Precisely. I am an engineer, so I really have no excuses for carrying biogel to the new hydroponic bay,  _ and then _ forgetting where I put it so you end up stepping on it, tripping, sliding, and falling over the plants head on.”

Miral turned again and got a little tug at her hair in retaliation.

“Wait, this is not about me not telling my mom. Is about  _ you  _ not telling her!”

Naomi looked at her with her most serious expression.

“Do you want to tell your mother what were we doing that made me forget where I left the packs?”

“Not really, not.” Miral smiled wickedly. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Then shut up, miss, I almost took it all out.”


	2. What happened to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry are... Tom and Harry. Always.

Year 9.

* * *

 

Janeway inspected the two men in front of her. Again? Was it not possible to go down for one away mission and have Tom and Kim not getting into trouble? After 9 years in command, she was beginning to wonder if she was a Captain or a babysitter.

“What happened to you?”

Janeway tried not to breathe too much. The stench was unbearable. Tom cleared his throat, embarrassed.

“In our defense, they started it.”

“Tom, I don’t care who started it. I want to know what is it that is covering you and Kim, and if there’s any way you’ll be able to remove the smell before the formal dinner.”

“You see, Captain... apparently the natives...”

“Inhabitants”, she corrected through firmly pressed lips.

“The inhabitants, they have a coming of age ritual of throwing their youngsters into a pile of... well, sort of cow dung, really.”

“It is an animal a bit bigger than a cow. Think more like a rhino”, Kim tried to contribute to the conversation.

“I see.” Now her eyes were glacier cold. “So? I think you are far beyond coming of age time, gentlemen.”

“Well, yes, but we had not gone through it, and they suggested maybe we were not adults, so...”

“So of course, you had to prove it.”

“Well, yes. They were mocking us.”

She rolled her eyes so hard she feared she had strained a muscle from the effort. 

“Well, did you?”

“Did what?”

“Prove that you are adults.”

“Depends.” Tom cleared his throat again.

“On what?”

She wondered why she even asked in the first place. Tom looked at her apologetically.

“You see, now the next ritual is to jump from a cliff to a lake.”

“I see.”

“To clean ourselves”, Kim intervened again.

“Remind me why I brought you here in the first place.”

“Because we are charming?”

“Go jump off that cliff, please. And if you happen to survive, make sure not to be anywhere near me for the next two days.”

“But the banquet in our honor...”

“Since you are still not adults by this planet standards, you are going early to bed and without dinner, children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are blood and life!


	3. You can't stay in bed all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven doesn't agree with the doctor's new habit.

Year 10.

* * *

 

 

“Doctor. You can’t stay in bed all day.”

“I can.”

“You need to tend to your patients.”

“Oh, come on, Seven, let me enjoy the latest addition to my program.”

“Doctor.”

He just turned, trying to block her. While her voice was most of the time pleasant, it was now interrupting his newest hobby.

“Seven, I plan on experiencing the whole human napping experience and you are interfering with it.”

“You’ve been doing this for 3 days. I’d hardly call that a nap.”

“Well, yes, I need to make sure I understand how the sleeping process works. Now go, and let me finish my research.”

“It is a very inefficient way of passing time.”

“You regenerate every day and I say nothing. If it makes you happier, know that I’m making a backup of my database while I sleep.”

“You can do it when you are awake.”

“Yes, but it is not as pleasant. Now go, and make sure Paris is still in the infirmary.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	4. Need a ride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, mind your own business.

Year 8

* * *

“This is your fault, you know.” B’elanna glared at Seven, who was under a console, trying to fix their shuttle.

“I fail to see why it is mine, considering you are the chief engineer.”

“I told you not to force the engine.”

“The engine was more than capable of resisting the pressure. Or it should had been, if you had done your job correctly.”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job! You can’t apply borg logic and force machines. It doesn’t work like that.”

Seven decided to stop wasting energy discussing. It was a lost cause, and as such, highly inefficient. What she needed was to make B'elanna fix the plasma leak that had stranded them there in the first place.

“Whatever you say. Pass me the screwdriver.”

B’elanna sighed and did that. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to keep this far from Janeway’s ears, because this whole charade was her way of trying the get them to get along better.

She went to the back of the shuttle and started working. If they didn't fix it fast, there was no way they'd be able to keep their place in the race, and she would never hear the end of it if her husband heard of what had happened to them.

Now, the only thing worse than Janeway knowing about this would be...

“Girls! Need a ride?”

Tom’s voice over the comms. Of course.

“We are fine, Tom, thank you.”

“You sure? The Delta Flyer instruments show you may be a bit stuck.”

“So what if we are stuck! Go mind your own business, Tom!”

“Ok. Have a nice day.”

Seven raised an eyebrow.

“You realize he may have actually helped us get out of this, don’t you?”

“Just shut up and keep working.”

Of course, he was grinning when they came last, in a shuttle that was more limping than flying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	5. Do you need to go to the hospital?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor made some minor programming mistakes.

Year 14

* * *

The doctor sighed. Was he really so unimportant for the crew they had to send the less experienced member of the engineering crew? He was offended. To be compiled back by a teenager.

“Just one more minute, Doctor.“

“You said that 10 minutes ago, Naomi.”

“Well, it’s not my fault if you don't want to tell me what you and Icheb were trying to accomplish. It would be easier if I was not wondering what exactly  you two touched.”

The doctor huffed from his place on the floor. Really, being two dimensional was not as great as it would seem at first. Especially because people tend to walk on you.

“It doesn't matter, since it failed.”

Naomi sighed and twitched his program again. The doctor cursed as his image flickered dangerously.

“Don't decompile me!”

“Then tell me where exactly did you change things! I can't believe you erased the log. I really want to know what were you trying to add this time.”

He crossed his arms and she had a sudden outburst of laughter, which only added to his humiliation.

“Can't you get me B'elanna?”

“I won't call my boss because you made a mess. Either shut up or tell me what you did.”

The doctor glared again and tried to give her his back. He failed. Rolling around was not easy either. She had to stifle a laugh again.

Tom entered the room and looked around, carelessly strolling around. He stopped at a sudden yelp that came from the floor.

“Careful! That's my arm you are standing on, you beast!”

Tom looked down, and yes, definitely he was standing on his arm, in the place the emitter would usually be.

“Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

The doctor suddenly turned three dimensional again, awkwardly materializing inside Tom. Both made disgusted faces and got as far as possible from each other.

“Tom, since you are here, I need you to catalog _ all  _ the samples. Now.”

Naomi grabbed her tools and looked at the two men arguing.

“Don't thank me so effusively, guys. I may feel overwhelmed.”

They were still discussing when she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! I'd really want to know what you think of these small stories!


	6. Do you believe in soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Miral have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Startravel for beta'ing!

Year 15

* * *

 

“So, what do you believe in?”

Naomi was almost asleep. Voyager was stationed in a small M class planet to give its crew some free days and make repairs, and they had been walking and playing with the captain’s toddler on the beach all day. Most adults were already making dinner, but Naomi and Miral were sitting on the rocks, enjoying the last sunrays. After all, they were not expected to help just yet. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend. She was older, but Miral's Klingon genes made her grow and mature faster, so they seemed to be the same age now. Soon Naomi would look like the youngest one of them.

“What?”

“Your species. Surely your mother taught you some human or Ktarian religion or something like that.”

“Not really... She has some weird faith beliefs but nothing too organized, and I don't have a father around anyway.”

“Would you like to?”

“To have a father?”

“No, a belief system. A religion, something.”

Naomi thought for some seconds, not really understanding what was Miral going on about.

“Not sure, I don't think so. I never really thought about that. What about you?”

“My mother is quite unklingon, but I like my heritage.”

“How so?”

“Some words and concepts are nice. Par’mach for example.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

“Not really. Seems a bit like a corny concept. What about this... par’mach?” 

Naomi leaned closer. They had never talked about these kinds of concepts and she was intrigued by the sudden interest. Miral looked into the ocean for a moment.

“It's a bit like soulmates, but a lot more Klingon. Usually there’s blood, urges and everything involved, according to the files I found on Voyager.”

“Maybe you could make me a bit more Klingon, then. Certainly it sounds more interesting than the human version.”

They heard the adults call, so they got to their feet and started walking.

“I’ll be sure to bring the painsticks next time we meet, then.”

Naomi stood there one second, and then ran after Miral, shock in her voice.

“What, are painsticks involved in this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was hard. I'm not too much into that trope so I had it sitting on my drive for days!
> 
> Comments are love! I like to know what people thinks when they read my stuff.


	7. I am worried about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway just won't slow down.

Year 11

* * *

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Kathryn.”

“I can and I will do. It is my ship, Chakotay.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him. Lately that seemed a bit less effective. She wondered if it was because of their familiarity or because her physical appearance. 

“Yes, but you are in no condition to do so.”

No, she decided. The familiarity. They would have to have a chat about that very soon. They had made a pact not to let their relationship affect their work.

“Who says I am not? I am more fit than ever, commander.”

He looked at her from head to toes and she blushed. But she was not going down without a fight.

“Kathryn.”

“I’m fine.”

“B‘elanna said you climbed the stairs on Engineering!”

“Oh, only a couple steps. Nothing to worry about. I am still rather athletic, you know.”

“I’m worried about you. I worry you will miss it for the next months and try to sneak to the bridge in the middle of the night, or go around the ship instead of letting Tuvok run it as we agreed.”

“That’s precisely why I’m making sure everything works fine on the ship before taking my leave, Chakotay.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed, trying to reassure him, but also to make him yield and let her have her way. Most times it worked, but this time he seemed determined not to fall for it.

“Kath-”

“Look, this conversation is good and all, but I think we will have to continue it later.”

Why was she so hard to convince to tone things down, even in the state she was in? He had to force her to sleep sometimes, and better not get him started on her eating habits.

“I know you don’t like it when I don’t agree with you, but I think you really...”

“No, you don’t understand. We really have to continue it later. I broke waters.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, exactly.” She pressed her combadge. “Medical emergency, two to transport to the infirmary.”

She had promised to work until the last day, and like hell she would fail to her promise. Chakotay sighed at her smug face. She had won. She had really managed to check on all of her Voyager children until the last second.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> A big thank you to StarTravel, for being a great beta!


	8. I said move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can take the chair out of the captain, but you can't...

Year 10

* * *

 

“Tuvok, are you still on the bridge?”

Tuvok awoke with a jump. The low and husky whisper was definitely coming from his badge. He looked at the offending item, still not processing the words that came out of it.

“Tuvok, do you hear me?”

He finally got the fog out of his brain enough to understand the words and recognize the voice.

“Captain?”

“Tuvok, please, tell me what is going on with the ship. Anything. Tell me you need me there on the bridge. Find some species that want to board us.”

“Captain, it is 4am. My shift finished hours ago.”

“Oh. Who has the night shift?”

He scratched his head. He'd been on duty for too many hours, and not even meditation could totally keep exhaustion at bay.

“I believe ensign Kim.”

“Oooh, great. Thank you Tuvok. If Chakotay asks, you don't know where Phoebe and I are, and you have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Don't worry captain, neither do I know nor do I want to.”

“Great. Keep that attitude and don't tell him.”

The communication stopped and Tuvok hoped he'd be able to sleep a bit more before his shift. At this hour, the problem was Kim's, not his.

And so, Harry Kim found himself in front of a captain with dark circles under her eyes, carrying a screaming baby in her arms, and looking more commanding than ever.

“Get away from the chair, Harry.”

“What?”

“I said move!”

He stepped away from it, looking at her with terror in his eyes.

“Take the comm, ensign. Phoebe and I need a taste of command, at least until somebody realizes neither of us are in our quarters.”

The baby stopped crying as soon as they sat. Clearly she liked command as well.

“Oh, and Harry?”

He gulped.

“Yes, captain?”

“Bring us some coffee, please. The real one, from my crops. Not that horrible replicated stuff.”

“Yes, captain. How long do you plan to stay?”

He decided not to ask if breastfeeding and coffee were a good combination. That was the doctor's problem, not his.

“Until somebody dares tell me that 2 months leave is not enough. Do you want to be the one?”

“Certainly not, captain. I'll go prepare your coffee.”

It was good to be back. Soon somebody would discover her and try to force her back to rest, but for now, she was ready to take on any species, baby on one arm, coffee on the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to StarTravel for beta'ing at 9am!
> 
> I initially wanted to have a boy and give him Kathryn's father name, but apparently there's no canon name for him, so well, I took her sister's name.
> 
> Comments are love! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to StarTravel for beta'ing!
> 
> Comments are love! I'm really happy when I get the [AO3]comment mail!


End file.
